This new Alstroemeria originated as a seedling selected from individual members of breeding stock maintained at Rijnsburg, Holland. The particular seedling was selected by me in 1980 for propagation and testing because of the distinctive coloration of its blossoms produced on upright compact stems. Specifically, the outer and inner petals have pink central areas, white marginal areas and light yellow striped hearts. Both the inner and outer petals have well defined longitudinal streaks or flecks of dark pink, such streaks of the outer petals being generally limited to their lateral marginal areas. The selected plant was propagated by me at Rijnsburg, Holland through several generations of root divisions to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced in 1978 and propagation is currently being carried out at Rijnsburg, Holland. The nearest variety is the Alstroemeria called Lione and my new variety, Elsbeth, differs from the Lione variety in that (1) the petals have a darker pink coloration, (2) the flowers are smaller, (3) the plant is later flowering, (4) the flower stems are thicker and (5) the leavers are shorter and rounder.